Nosso iCarly 1Temporada
Entenda o Nosso iCarly No Nosso iCarly cada usuario da wiki pode botar 1 episodio por vez com sua propria sinopse como vc gostaria que fosse seu episodio ideal(OBS:so vale 1 episodio por temporada exemplo:eu crio um episodio ai pra fazer outro tenho que esperar a 2 temporada do nosso iCarly entendeu?) cada temporada tem 25 episodios si vai o meu episodio Titulo Sinopse iSettlement of Shoes Carly e Sam descobrem uma Liquidação de Sapatos de marca importados de paris elas tambem descobre que ninguem sabia dessa liquidação e resolvem avisar no iCarly mas na hora da liquidação elas não conseguem entrar na loja com tanta gente na porta e elas tentam desfazer o erro que cometeram,enquanto isso Freddie Spencer e Gibby saem com umas meninas pra um encontro mas da tudo errado.(Feito por:SophieWiki) iSpecial of the Stars Carly Sam e Freddie convidam varios astros de hollywood para fazer uma gincana mas os astros ficam presos na festa de aniversario que Gibby fez pra Guppy então o iCarly precisa ir ate a festa e pegar os astros de volta sem que Guppy e as crianças(que pensam que os astros são palhaços) percebam,e Spencer esta saindo de novo com Lauren Ackerman.(Feito por:Erik007) iCamp Carly Sam e Freddie fazem um concurso para o vencedor ganhar 1 semana no acampamento com eles Nora ganha o concurso mas o trio se recusa a ir com ela,Nora sequestra eles de novo e leva pro acampamento mas aparece um Urso e nora foge sem soltar o trio iCarly,Spencer e Gibby vão pro acampamento e lutam contra o urso e libertam o Trio,Nora se perde na floresta e passa a noite numa caverna.(Feito por:LeslieWiki) iThe animals broke into the apartment Carly e Spencer compram um Cachorrinho chamado Rex mas durante a noite o Apartamento é invadido por animais(a maioria cachorros)e os animais não se dão bem com Spencer Carly Sam Freddie e Gibby tentam tirar os animais do apartamento e cria um tumulto quando os animais se espalhan pelo apartamento todo.(Feito por:TylerTDWT) iGo To Brazil O trio do iCarly ganha um prêmio e ganharam uma viagem para o Brasil. Eles chegam por aqui super-felizes, mais uma fã sequestra o Freddie, então Carly, Sam, Spencer e Gibby tentam libertar o Freddie de lá. Quando ele conseguem tirar Freddie de lá, eles vão a praia curtir. Depois eles vão embora para Seattle.(Feito por:SeddieS2Forever) iContest Miss webshow Carly Sam Valerie e outras apresentadoras de webs shows estão competindo no Miss Web-Show Valerie sabota o vestido de varias Misses mas não da certo com Carly e Sam no final Carly e Sam ganham de Valerie e vão pra final ela brigam e as duas desistem do concurso pois a amizade é mais importante e Valerie ganha por ter ficado em 3 e por elas desistirem.e Spencer,Freddie,Gibby e Guppy ficam presos no elevador e ficam relembrando os acontecimentos da vida deles,Freddie lembra de quando tinha 5 anos e tinha medo do papai noel(Feito por:CarlyOriginal) iChristmas at the home of Sam a turma vai passar o natal na casa da Sam.Melanie tenta beijar Freddie,Pam joga Spencer escada abaixo,Gibby,Carly e Sam assistem um video de natal de 1995 e descobrem que o pai de Sam foi pra cadeia eles vão na cadeira e encontram o pai da Sam mas ele se recusa a voltar pra casa no final Freddie da um fora eem Melanie e Spencer passa o natal no Hospital com um um homem fantasiado de papai noel que sem querer quebra o braço do Spencer.(Feito por:Aypol) iThere's Something about the show Nevel perde seu web-show para Valerie e pede ajuda para o trio iCarly eles ajudam e nevel consegue o site de volta no final Valerie é obrigada fazer parte do web-show Piadas das amigas que é o pior web-show do mundo feito pela Nora e pela Missy.enquano isso Spencer e Gibby fazem uma festa na casa do Meião enquanto ele tira ferias.(Feito por:SeddieeCreddieBrigabesta) iSam O Pai da carly aparece e não gosta da ideia do iCarly pois ele tem medo de que alguem a machuque pois muinta gente persegue os famosos entaõ Carly tem que sair do iCarly e Gibby entra no lugar dela o iCarly vira iSam o publico do iCarly(iSam)não assiste mais o web-Show agora o iCarly perde pro Piadas das Amigas(iThere's something about the show) e o publico do iCarly pede para que Carly volte e o pai dela deixa.e Spencer faz um boneco de Macarrão gigante para entrar no livro dos recordes mas Tio Carmine faz um maior.(Feito por:Ximenezs) ISorry Forever Freddie estava cansado de ser encomoadodo por Sam então Carly ajuda Sam a se comportar melhor.Sam vira uam verdadeira educada mas ainda é mal educada com Freddie sem Carly saber.No Vitamina da Hora Freddie e Sam estão brigando e Carly filma isso e coloca no ICarly.com.Ela colocou uma enquete dizendo isso é briga ou amor?Venceu amor e Sam e Freddie se abraçam.(Feito por:Little Sam) iWant To Spencer Spencer começa a namorar uma mulher que na verdade é uma bandida.carly,Sam e Freddie não gostam dela e fazem uma coisa no ICarly.com para os policiais pegarem ela.Spencer pediu ela em casamento.Carly e Freddie tinham saido para estudar na praça enquanto Sam roubou a aliança de Spencer.Quando a mulher de Spencer descobriu terminou o namaro.(Feito por: Henrique Fraça Duara) iOn the Trail of fame Sam recebe um convite pra fazer uma Novela ela vai ser uma mulher que assassina os ricos pra ficar com o dinheiro deles,mas Carly e Freddie não gostam pois senão o iCarly fica sem a Sam.enquanto isso Spencer,Gibby,Guppy e Lewbert ficam presos na sauna da casa do Freddie que Sra.Benson instalou ela tenta tirar eles mas acaba botando mais gente dentro(Nora Griffin e Valerie)que estão todos morando no apartamento agora,Nora fica louca dentro da sauna,Valerie fica com medo da verruga de Lewbert e Griffin briga com Spencer por causa de Carly.(Feito por:MandyMundo) iParty with Glee Sam esta namorando Puck que tambem namora Quinn ela e Carly,Freddie,Spencer e Gibby vão pra a escoa de Puck pro aniversario dele mas Sam olha ele beijando Quinn,Sam prega uma peça em Puck e Quinn descobre que ele é um traidor,enquanto isso Will enfrenta Artie e o diretor Figgins numa competição de musicas POP,Spencer e Sue brigam pra ver quem vai ficar com a Jacuzzi mas Rachel Finn Jesse Mercedes Tina Mike-ChANG Matt Brittany Santana Kurt Blaine Sebastian e Harmonia pegam a Jacuzzi primeiro.(Feito por:ToriVesga) iChuck Spencer agora trabalha como Babá e seu 1 filhote é Chuck enquanto os pais dele viajam Spencer cuida dele mas quando Chuck desapareçe no Shopping tudo fica de cabeça pra baixo pro Spencer por causa de Chuck Spencer é preso mas depois é liberado e quando chega em casa ela foi roubada e os moveis vão pra casa de Chuck(Danadinho ele né),enquanto isso Carly Freddie Sam e Gibby ão assistir a um filme de terro que Sam escolheu e Carly Freddie e Gibby ficam com medo,e Sra.Benson faz um clube da bolsa onde todo mund tem que ´levar um kit de primeiros socorros nela no clube estão Nora,Valerie,Griffin,Lewbert e Missy.(Feito por:Zcredie) iFuneral O Primo de Gibby morreu e ele vai decorar o Funeral com a ajuda de Carly Sam e Freddie mas durante s decorações algumas coisas estranhas acontecem no Cimiterio,no final era só Spencer pregando uma peça neles.enquanto isso Costela marca um encontro com Sra.Benson no parque de diversões mas Lewbert atrapalha.(Feito por:SueKaRly) iCarly 100 Chegou o programa numero 100 do iCarly e Carly prepara uma festa cheia de amigos(e inimigos) e quando Nevel entra de penetra na festa faz de tudo para que o programa 100 seja um fracasso mas Nora não permite que ele faça isso com seu programa favorito e luta contra nevel,enquanto isso Spencer reencontra sua namorada do episodio iWant to spencer.(Feito por:MirandaS2Kress) Aqui em baixocoloquem as datas que vão ser exibidas:(uhsauhsuhsush) Lista de episódios Exibição nos EUA / Exibição no Brasil iSettlement of Shoes 14 de novembro de 2008/12 de janeiro de 2009 iSpecial of the Stars 21 de novembro de 2008/17 de janeiro de 2009 iCamp 28 de novembro de 2008/15 de fevereiro de 2009 iThe animals broke into the apartment 4 de Dezembro de 2008/ 17 de janeiro iGo To Brazil 11 de dezembro de 2008/5 de março de 2009 iContest Miss webshow 18 de dezembro de 2008/10 de março de 2009 iChristmas at the home of Sam 25 dezembro de 2008/17 de fevereiro de 2009 iThere's Something about the show 31 de Dezembro de 2008/27 de janeiro de 2009 iSam 17 de fevereiro de 2009/ 20 de abril de 2009 ISorry Forever 27 de fevereiro de 2009/5 de abril de 2009 IWant To Spencer 7 de março de 2009/10 de julho de 2009 iOn the trail of fame 14 de março de 2009/22 de maio de 2009 iParty With Glee 20 de março de 2009/3 de junho de 2009 iChuck 27 de março de 2009/15 de junho de 2009 iFuneral 04 de abril de 2009/23 de junho de 2009 iCarly 100 10 de abril de 2009/01 de julho de 2009 Não modifique NADA antes de falar com a SophieWiki só ela cria as temporadas e so pode ter a data e o episodio NADA MAIS so se EU SOPHIEWIKI mandar Categoria:Showmance Categoria:Glee Categoria:Blodopudimdim.blogspot.com meu blog tem fotos e outras coisas maneiras Categoria:Nosso iCarly 1 Temporada Categoria:Nosso iCarly 5 temporada Categoria:Nossos icarlys Categoria:Nosso iCarly Categoria:Nosso iCarly Temporadas Categoria:Nosso iCarly 6Temporada(ultima) Categoria:Nosso iCarly series Categoria:kkk